


Fortuna

by The Miss Paramount (Hanamuraki)



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Cafe Leblanc (Persona 5), Morgana is a good cat, and giver of good advice, it's just implying that Ren has some feelings for Goro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 22:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20767781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanamuraki/pseuds/The%20Miss%20Paramount
Summary: Ren gets advice.





	Fortuna

Ren Amamiya was not the kind of guy who cried.

He had arrived to Leblanc earlier than usual: Sojiro had noticed. He also noticed the red, puffy eyes and the sad expression. Even with the thick-rimmed glasses, the sadness was difficult to conceal. 

Morgana noticed, too.

Ren grabbed a glass of milk and dragged himself upstairs. Morgana followed him.

“Hey Ren!” He meowed. “What’s wrong?”

Ren didn’t answer. Morgana jumped to the bed and pawed at the curly mess of hair.

“Ren?”

No answer again. He heard a loud sob.

“Ren.”

“I’m sorry.”

“We can go to Mementos and kick some butt and maybe you’ll feel better.”

“No.”

Morgana dipped his paw into the glass of milk hoping that would elicit a response from Ren.

“Hey!”

“Aha!” Morgana said, triumphantly. “Now, what is it?”

Ren sat up, his whole face was red and stained with tears. He took his glasses off and wiped them using his shirt.

“It’s  _ him. _ ” He said finally. 

“Ah” Morgana purred. “What happened now?”

“He… Nothing! That’s the worst. One day he acts normally and the next one he’s just awful. I just…!”

Morgana gave him a long, compassionate stare. That was the longest complaint he had ever heard from Ren. For as mature and kind as he acted as the leader of The Phantom Thieves, Ren was still a teenager and no matter how many stabs, bullets and bruises he had endured, his heart was a myriad of feelings and a torrent of hormones that he had to control most days. He was still young, very much so and the whims of love were still a mystery of sorts.

“Ren…” Morgana meowed softly and then took on his usual cocky attitude: “I know all sorts of things about love. I was a very handsome guy myself.”

And then Ren smiled.

“It’s just… no matter what I do, he doesn’t seem to notice and I…”. He sobbed and Morgana put his paw on Ren’s hand.

“Ren, I don’t think it’s about you.”

“Huh?”

“I think that sometimes we have to let others deal with their demons. And sometimes we can’t put all our money in one bet and hope it turns out for the best.” Morgana sighed and looked at the window. “We can just be there and wait for everything to settle.”

The rain was violently tapping at the window and there was a loud thunder.

“I mean, the mornings are much clearer once the storm settles.”

Ren nodded.

“I’m not telling you to cut your losses and move on. You have to understand that sometimes the feelings of others are not up to us.” There was a happy meow. 

Ren wiped his tears. “Thanks.”

“Or, you know, you can always go to the pancake place and talk about anything. It doesn’t necessarily have to be about this.” Morgana was staring at the rain. “Sometimes we all want to be normal.”

“You’re right.”

“I mean, if that doesn’t work we can always call Ryuji and beat his ass at the arcade!”

Ren smiled gently.

“I guess I will try the pancakes first.”

Morgana gave him a happy meowing sound.

“Alright! But let’s not do that today.” Morgana said, jumping to switch the lights off. “Let’s go to sleep.”

Ren smiled inwardly. Tomorrow would be a new, exciting day and he would never know what the whims of fate will bring. Be it pancakes, bullets or treasures, he was comforted by the feeling of Morgana sleeping close to his feet as the rain washed everything away.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a quick one shot I wrote to give to my friend Noru on Twitter. It's just meant to be short and sweet :)


End file.
